Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story
by ocramed
Summary: While Sailor Moon, the Moon Goddess of War, deals with Prof. Tomoe's "Death Busters", Ami continues to explore her friend's ancient past. SM x GoW crossover story. Prequel (sorta) to "Goddess of War". DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War".**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

While the troubles concerning the so-called "Death Busters" was being dealt with by the Sailor Scouts in general, one member, Ami Mizuno, aka "Sailor Mercury", was taking some time to learn more about her friend Usagi Tsukino, who, since returning to modern-day Japan, has become an Olympian goddess. And in order to learn more about Usagi's exploit in the ancient world, Ami decided to take advantage of a traveling antiquities show at the local museum…

"Um, hello?" said Ami, as she knocked on the door to the guest office's door. "I am looking for Dr. Karl Ratos? The man in charge of the Greek Antiquities exhibit?"

A bald man with a scar across one eye, that went down his face vertically, looked up from his work, which he did at his desk.

"I'm him," Dr. Ratos asked, as he examines his guest with an examining eye.

"Um, I had an appointment to see you concerning documentation on the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta," Ami said.

"Ah, then you must be Ami Mizuno," Dr. Ratos said, as he takes off his glasses, puts them down onto his desk, and then stands up to offer his hand. "It is nice to meet you. Please, be seated."

"Thank you for having me, sir," Ami said, as she is seated in the guest office.

"It's my pleasure, Ami," said the curator of the exhibit. "To be honest, I was intrigued when you mentioned that you had a friend who is an Olympian, and that you had proof of this."

"I didn't want to say that, because she is my friend," Ami said. "But I know that she doesn't want to talk about her past too much."

"Well, that is understandable, given this age of ours," the curator said. "So, what do you have to prove to me that you do know a goddess?"

Reluctantly, Ami brought forth one of the gold coins that Usagi had given her, and then gave it to Dr. Ratos.

"Ah," Dr. Ratos said, as he examines the coin. "Yes. If I recall correctly, the Spartans considered the Moon Princess as one of their patron gods, especially for young women."

"You mean, there were sailor senshi back then?" Ami said.

"Not sailor senshi per se, since Sparta was not a sea-faring nation-state, but they were inspired by her willingness to fight against the very gods themselves for love and justice…"

Pause.

"Here, I have some photos of some of the art that was done of her, taken directly from the walls of a few temples dedicated to the Moon Princess," Dr. Ratos said, as he pulls out a binder. "I haven't had a chance to put the pictures onto discs yet…"

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, sir," Ami said, as she looked at the pictures, some of which were of her friend in classic Greek poises…and then some.

"Oh, dear," Ami said, as she blushed slightly.

"Do not be alarmed," Dr. Kratos said. "Many of these works of art are what the Moon Princess' worshippers thought of her. Some thought of her as a guardian, one who protected the weak and helpless, while others thought of her in rather, well, frank terms. After all, concepts like love and justice, for that matter, is in the eye of the beholder."

"I see. It's just that well, I don't want to think of my friend as being a hedonist."

"Well, most evidence point to the contrary, Miss Mizuno. The fact of the matter is that the Moon Princess 'knew' no man…or woman, for that matter. She was faithful to her virtue, even as she used her role as the warrior maiden for the sake of others."

"And what do you know of this…Kratos, professor?" Ami asked. "From what I know, he is the god of power."

"Ultimately, you are correct, but he started his life as a demi-god, a son of Lord Zeus, who fought only to protect his wife and child. Unfortunately, the curse of the legendary 'Blades of Chaos' made him mad. At least, until the Moon Princess entered his life and rescued him from himself."

"They must have been very close," Ami said.

"On many levels, I wager. Had circumstances been different, perhaps they would have been lovers?"

"I…I see…"

Pause.

"I did some reading, and I learned that the Moon Princess had used her magic to break the curse that had ensnared Kratos' mind," Ami said. "But there is a gap of information between then and when the Moon Princess took on the gods herself, in order to avenge what happened to Kratos…after the journey to the Isle of Creation, when she and Kratos confronted the Sisters of Fate."

"What do you know of the Furies?" Kratos said.

"Well, they are suppose to be older and more powerful than the Olympians and the Titans, having been born out of Chaos," Ami said with a frown. She knew that Chaos was an enemy of the Sailor Scouts, and would one day give birth to their greatest enemy: Sailor Chaos. In fact, she knew that Usagi, as the future Sailor Cosmos, is suppose to fight Sailor Chaos, possibly to the death, in order to save the Universe from falling into a state of Oblivion…

"Miss Mizuno?" Dr. Ratos asked his guest out of concern.

"My apologies, sir," Miss Mizuno said. "One of their duties was to deal with oath breakers."

"That is correct," Dr. Ratos said. "In the case of the Moon Princess, her actions in breaking the curse placed on Kratos had warranted the attention of the Furies. As a result, both she and Kratos were hunted down…and captured by them…"

Pause.

"And they were placed in a horrific situation, where they would be tortured for weeks, before they made their escape," Dr. Ratos said grimly.

"Oh, my," Ami said in shock and horror, thinking of the possible horrors that could have been done to her friend while imprisoned. "Can you tell me what happened to the Moon Princess?"

"Better yet, I give you a copy of a manuscript that I am working on," Dr. Ratos said, as he gives Ami a disc that was within a case.

"Oh?" Ami said, as she accepts the disc with hesitance.

"I could use some feedback on the book I would like to publish on the Moon Princess," Dr. Ratos said. "And take your time on it. This exhibit I am setting up is supposed to last a year."

"Oh, well, I appreciate this honor, sir," Ami said with a nod. "Well, I better get going."

"Very well, but do stop by again," Dr. Ratos said with a gentle smile. "I could use volunteers to help with the exhibit, after all…"

Later that night…

"Okay, homework is DONE," Ami said, as she decides to finally read Dr. Ratos' manuscript with a cup of warm cocoa in her hand. She reads the introduction, which briefly sets up the narrative. She notes the parts concerning how the strife within the ranks of the Primordials would create the events that would lead to Usagi and Kratos being captured by the Furies, and later placed where even the gods feared to be: the Prison of the Damned…

FLASHBACK!

_For a single month, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta were guests of the Furies, housed within the bowels of the Titan Aegaeron the Hecatonchires. Years before, Aegaeron, the first oath breaker, was made an example for all others by the Furies. Rather than be executed, the Furies reshaped his flesh to become a living prison, where other oath breakers could be housed. And while the Moon Princess was not bound by an oath to the gods, she nevertheless facilitated in Kratos' oath breaking, and thus was punished in the most appropriate manner…_

In the middle of the floor, on a raised dial, Usagi was chained to a bed, but given enough slack to move about the room, and draped only in the finest of linens. The Moon Princess thought that it was unfair of her to be treated to such nice "accommodations", while others at the Prison of the Damned were tortured...or worse.

"And here I am, stuck in some disgusting place inside the bowels of a giant," Usagi said with a sigh. "What a way to spend my 18th birthday…"

"We could set you free, dear princess, if you pledge your loyalty to us," said a voice from the shadows.

Usagi turned towards the shadows, where the voice came from.

"And do what, exactly?" Usagi said, as she steeled herself. "I neither want to be a toy for your amusement nor an instrument of your cruelty."

Tisiphone floats out of the shadows, wearing her usual head gear and and blue gown.

"Considering the fact that you have the blood of the gods running through your veins, we Furies would not merely treat you as a common servant," Tisiphane said, as she sits on Usagi's bed by her side. "At the very least, we could always use an emissary in the...new order."

"Yes, about THAT," Usagi said. "I know what Alecto plans to do in this 'new order' of yours, and I rather take my chances with the Olympians, thank you very much."

"But we can offer you everything you ever wanted..."

The environment in Usagi's room changes...

"This...is my room, back in Azabuu Juuban," Usagi said.

"Aye, it is, as your mind describes it," Tisiphone said. "With my power, I can create an entire world from your mind, complete with friends..."

All of Usagi's friends back home appear before her.

"We can have it like it was, before we became Sailor Scouts, Usagi!" said Makoto, as she and the other "specters" nodded their heads in collective agreement.

"Nice try, but there is only so much you can do with friends," Usagi said, as she turned away.

"Ah, it's about your precious 'Mamo-chan', yes?" Tisiphone said, as she puts on the visage of Usagi's true love. "We can even have a child together, if you desire..."

Usagi looked at Tisiphone, then turns away in disgust.

"Even if I wanted to, I KNOW that you could never be the MAN I respect and admire," Usagi said, as she faced the Fury. "Unlike YOU and your sisters, Mamoru Chiba is a noble and just man, and if I were to be with anyone, it certainly would not be with the likes of YOU."

"Really?" Tisiphone said angrily. "I can make sure that you age here in this place, and never die. How do you think that your beloved 'Mamo-chan' would react to see that his beloved is a withering crone-?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door to where Usagi was being housed.

"What is this?" Tisiphone said, as she rises to her feet. She takes a step forward when the door bursts in, smashing Tisiphone in the face, and knocking her unconscious.

BLAM!

"Oh!" Tisiphone said, before she collapsed in a heap.

Usagi steeled herself for what was about to come, when-

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, with his Blades of Chaos drawn. "Are you here?"

"Kratos!" Usagi said. "You're alive!"

"I have something to live for," Kratos said, as he looks around the place, seeing for what it was. "Um, are you decent enough to get out of here?"

"Doesn't matter," Usagi said, as she made sure that Tisiphone was indeed unconscious. "Now…can you get me out of here?"

"Right," said the Ghost of Sparta, as he cut the chains that held his friend.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she gets off the bed. She still had iron bands, with a few inches of iron chains, on her wrists and ankles.

"Where to?"

"Well, you see-"

"HA!" yelled the insect-like Maegera, as she charged forward. "I got you, Kratos!"

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, as he wraps his arms around Usagi, just as Maegera tackles them both…through a wall.

BOOOM!

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she, Kratos and Maegera tumbles across a great bit of distance, and lands on a platform in front of the face of Aegaeon.

BAM!

"You two should have been killed a long time ago!" Maegera said. "I will endeavor to correct that oversight!"

With that, Maegera summons her minions, before disappearing from view.

"Have fun!" Maegera's disembodied voice said. "HAHAHAHAHA-!"

'Some birthday this is turning out to be,' Usagi thought, as she and Kratos steeled their resolve…

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War".**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

In short order, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta were surrounded. However, it would be foolish to think that they were helpless in the face of overwhelming odds…

"What did you do to piss Maegera to this extreme?" Usagi said, as she picks up a nearby spear, and moved to have her back against Kratos, as the pair prepared for battle.

"I don't think the Fury had forgiven me for, well, cutting off her right arm," Kratos replied.

"Well, that would do it," Usagi said, as she threw her spear into the torso of one of her attackers.

Ever since she arrived into the past, the Moon Princess has gained experience as a proper fighter, especially since she had the Ghost of Sparta at her side to teach her the ways of war. As the result, Usagi has gotten good at death dealing, albeit reluctantly.

THUNK!

"Skreee!" screeched the bug man, as he collapsed into nothing.

"Just like old times, eh?" Usagi said with a smile. After a month of being confined, after a month of being tempted by the flesh, the Moon Princess felt liberated.

"With you, things never get old," Kratos said, as he yanks one bug man, draws him to the Ghost of Sparta, and then tosses him into another bug man, killing them in the process.

"Skreee!" crackled another bug man, as he lunges at Usagi with a large sword.

Not carrying for modesty, and focusing only to survive her predicament, the Moon Princess leaps above and over her attacker. She then grabs, the bug part of the bug man, lands on her feet, and then uses a classic judo throw that tosses her attacker over the side, but not before liberating the bug man's sword.

"Much better," Usagi said, as she took a few practice swings with her newly-acquired weapon. "I think I'll keep this…"

Usagi then looks up to see Maegera on Aegaeon's massive face.

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she points to Alecto. "I see Maegera!"

The Ghost of Sparta, having destroyed the last of his enemies, turned to see the Fury.

"I will end this fight…NOW!" as Maegera used her bugs to assimilate part of Aegaeon's face, causing his massive mouth to mutate.

THOOM!

"Whoa!" Usagi said, as she tabs the floor with her sword, in order to steady herself.

"RRROOOAR!" Aegaeon roared, as he bits on the platform that Usagi and Kratos were on.

"Let us see you get out of THIS situation!" Maegera said. "HAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Let's see you get some cream on that bad skin of yours!" Usagi said, as she steadied herself. "Honestly, what's up with some people anyway...?"

Meanwhile, the Ghost of Sparta takes the initiative.

"Bunny, attack the exposed part of this monster's teeth!" Kratos said, as he sees more of Maegera's minions rising out of the floor. "I'll deal with these creatures!"

"I'm on it!" Usagi said, as she narrowly ducks a blow to the head by an attacker. She then plunges her sword to her rear, and then proceeds to hack away at the exposed tooth.

"Ha!"

WHACK!

"Ha!"

WHACK!

"HA!"

WHACK-!

Aegeon roars, as Usagi then moves to another tooth, to do the same thing. Unfortunately, she neglected to see one of Maegera's monster bugs, as it attached itself onto Usagi's back.

THAK!

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she desperately tried to pull the bug from her back, even as it begins to assimilate the Moon Princess.

"Bunny!" Kratos cried.

"Soon, you will be thoroughly under my control, Moon Princess!" Maegera said.

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled, wondering if he would have to kill his friend as well.

"SKRREEEK!" cried the bug.

"NO!" Usagi yelled, as her Crescent Moon Mark glowed…

FLASH!

Kratos and Alecto were both nearly blinded by Usagi's now-illuminated form.

"What…is this?" Maegera cried out.

"BUNNY!" Kratos said.

When the light died down, all seemed still, as Usagi emerged with…

"'Insect wings'?" Usagi said, as she sees her back. She also seemed to have elongated eyebrows that seemed to act like insect antennae…

"What manner of magic did this?" Maegera asked.

"Bunny?" Kratos said with hesitance, as he grips his weapons.

"I…I think I'm fine," Usagi said, as she fluttered her wings. She then sensed something.

"Kratos, jump!" Usagi yelled, as she leaps into the air.

Not thinking, and trusting Usagi's words, the Ghost of Sparta takes a leap of faith, as Aegaeon takes a bite out of the platform that they had been previously standing on.

CHOMP!

"I got you," Usagi said, as she grabs Kratos by his underarms. They flew across the way to another platform, and land.

"What happened to you?" Kratos said.

"I'm not sure," Usagi said. "One of the bugs tried to take over my body, and, well, I fought back."

"Well, you seem yourself enough," Kratos said. "Quickly: what is your favorite food?"

"Food?"

"Indeed, you are normal…I suppose."

"Hello?" Maegera said. "Remember me?"

Just then, Aegaeon's began to bite into the second platform that they were on.

CHOMP!

At the same time, one of Aegaeon's mutant hands pops up on the other side of the platform.

"Skreeek!" screeched the bug hand, just as he tried to plunge a giant talon into the Moon Princess.

"Bunny!" Kratos yelled. "Watch out!"

Using a move that Kratos had taught her, Usagi deflects the intended blow that was meant for her. The talon plunges into the platform she and Kratos were on.

THOOM!

She then takes her sword, which she had slipped into pocket space earlier, along with her spear, and cuts off the talon.

SLICE!

"Skreek!" screeched the bug hand, as he flails about in pain.

Kratos, seizing the initiative, uses his Blades of Chaos to latch onto the bug hand's head. He then swing about to ride it, so that he could use the creature against Aegaeon himself…

"Now, the tables are turned!" Kratos said. "Distract Maegera!"

"Right!" Usagi said, as she leaps into the air. She flies towards and above Maegera, while Kratos fights Aegaeon on his terms…

"Maegera!" Usagi said, as she wields her spear like a proud warrior maiden. "Surrender!"

"Never!" Maegera yelled. "A Fury does not bow to lesser creatures!"

Maegera lashes out with her insect arms, which cut the distance between her and Usagi.

"Ow!" Usagi screamed, as her sides were cut.

"You should have stayed with Tisiphone!" Maegera said. "I will not be so merciful where YOU are concerned!"

"Where my friends are concerned, I'm willing to risk it!" Usagi replied, as she threw her spear.

FLING!

KTCH!

"You'll have to do better than THAT, if you want to stop the likes of me!" Maegera said, after catching the spear with her remaining hand with ease.

SLICE!

"Ah!" Maegera screamed, as she realized that Kratos had used his companion as a distraction, even as she felt his blade slice into her belly.

"Remember our time together?" Kratos said mockingly, as he leaps off of the bug hand, and plunges one of his blades into Maegera's chest. He had used the exact same words that Maegera had used, when she had accidentally facilitated the escape of the Ghost of Sparta.

"Ack-!"

And, with that, Kratos and Maegera fell to a lower platform.

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she flew down after her friend.

THOOM!

When Usagi land, she sees Kratos rising to his feet. He then retracts his blade from Maegera's still form.

THAK!

"Are you okay?" Usagi said.

"Yeah, I am," Kratos said, as he sees something that he needs for his freedom: the Amulet of Uroborus. He removes it from Maegera, and then turned towards his companion.

"You'll be okay, like this?" Kratos looked at Usagi with a wary eye.

"Um, let me try something," Usagi said, as she closes her eyes. As she kept them closed, her Crescent Moon mark glows…

FWOOMP!

"Do I look okay?" Usagi asked, as she felt her face. She had reverted back to her normal form…

"You do," Kratos said. "Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday, Bunny."

"You…remembered?" Usagi said in surprised.

"Yes, because, up we got sent here, you were prattling on, and on, and on about becoming an adult woman all last month," Kratos said. "Quite frankly, you should be married with kids by now."

"Well, where 'I' come from, women have a lot more opportunities," Usagi fumed. "We don't have to have husbands and babies right away, you know-"

"So, you've defeated my head-strong sister," said a disembodied voice.

"What?" Kratos said, as he looks around wildly.

"That sounds like Tisiphone!" Usagi said, as they both slipped under Tisiphone's spell, and blacked out.

A month earlier…

Usagi, wrapped in a cloak, trudged through the ice and snow, through the mountain village of Kirra. For the past two years, she and her companion Kratos have been on the run from the Furies, only stopping through Sparta a few times in order for Kratos to see his wife and daughter. Kratos did give his permission for Usagi to no longer extend her concerns to him. However, Usagi insisted that she stayed with the Ghost of Sparta, in order to make sure that the curse placed on him by Aries did not return. Unfortunately, even her cure could not heal a lonely heart.

"HOWLLLLLL…!"

Usagi quickly turned towards the source of the howl, and redoubled her efforts to finish the task of collecting meat. She stops at one abandoned home, looks around the room, and then bends down to gather the last of her traps, which she had set to catch vermin…the main ingredient for her and Kratos' meals. Satisfied with her latest haul, the Moon Princess uses a little-known short-cut back to where she and Kratos were staying for the time being…

"My darling, are you here?" said a voice from inside.

"Your wife is back in Sparta, Kratos," Usagi said, as she lowers her hood.

"Oh, it's you," Kratos said, as his vision clears up.

"You've been drinking hard again," Usagi said, as she hangs up her meat on a clothesline.

"Well, what else can I do?" Kratos said. "I'm exiled from my beloved family and Sparta."

"We keep going in order to keep them safe," Usagi said, as she lowers the basket that was strapped on her back. "I was able to get some bread, but…"

"But what?" Kratos asked.

"We can't stay here much too longer," Usagi said. "Most of the villagers have already left, and monsters are starting to show up."

"Well, you can leave then, if things get too rough for you."

"I made a promise, I'll keep it," Usagi said.

"Here, lay down."

Kratos shrugs his shoulders, and lies on the bed near the fire place. Meanwhile, Usagi gets behind Kratos' head. She then touches Kratos' head with her fingers. Her Crescent Moon mark begins to glow. During the past two years, Usagi has went to various priests and healers to learn how to keep Aries' curse at bay, but she knew that, ultimately, she won't be around to do so, whether or not she has any choice in the matter…

In short order, Usagi's mark disappears.

"That should do it," Usagi said, as she sits back. "How do you feel?"

"A little bit better, thank you," Kratos said. "I should not allow you to help me like this. It is not fair of me to take your life away from me like this."

"Then, I am glad that I have arrived," said a voice.

Kratos and Usagi were on alert, as they turned towards the darkened corner of the room.

"Who is it?" Kratos demanded.

"Who am I is not as important as what I offer," said a man, as he steps out into the open. He was tar black with yellow, glowing eyes, and he appeared to have amber stones embedded in parts of his body.

"Ah, a demon!" Usagi said in fright.

"I am NO demon," said the man. "However, I could be…a friend…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War".**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by THAT?" Kratos demanded.

"Right now, you are using your friend's gifts to still your mind," said the dark man. "But how long do you think it will be before those gifts will fail you? Or, worse, how long before something will happen to her, thereby preventing you from being attended to by your friend?

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," Usagi said defensively. "And I will be here with Kratos as long as it takes."

"I do not doubt your dedication to your friend, but is this the life that you want to have?"

"Um, well…"

"What must be done to allow me to heal my mind, and remove me from Aries' yoke of servitude for good?" Kratos said.

"You must journey to Delphi and see the oracle there," the dark man said. "But be careful. The Furies have no doubt caught word of where you and your companion have been hiding these few months…"

Pause.

"In the meantime, I give you these to help you on your quest," the dark man said, as he gives a ring to Kratos and a necklace to Usagi. "In time, the gifts within these artifacts will be made abundantly clear. Good luck…"

With that, the dark man disappears…

"Get ready to move," Kratos said. "We leave within the hour."

"Now?" Usagi whined. "But I haven't eaten or sleep yet."

"Fine. We leave as soon as you have taken you 'beauty sleep'."

"THANK you," Usagi said, as she yawned. "I just need a quick nap, and we can leave this infernal place…"

Hours later…

"BLEEEEEEEEH!" screeched the elephant beast man, called an "Elephantaur", as he began to charge Usagi's position. It didn't take long for the minions of the Furies to find Usagi and Kratos in the cursed town of Kirra…

While Kratos used his Blades of Chaos to take on his own foes, which consisted of an elephant man beast and a few "Feral Hounds", Usagi took on her foe.

Usagi sees a silver club sticking up out of the ground, with the handled sticking up. She grabs the handle and tried to pull it.

"Urgh!" Usagi said with a grunt.

"BLEEEEEEH!"

"Yikes!" Usagi yelled, as she dodged to avoid being run-downed by the beast. As the creature turned to charge at Usagi again, the Moon Princess notices a silver sword, with a thick point, embedded in the ground. Timing her run, Usagi leaped across the snowy ground, pulls the sword out of the ground, turns to face her attacker…

BLEEEEEEEH-!

THOK!

Usagi's blade penetrates the Juggernaut's thick hide, causing it to wither in pain.

"BLEEERRGH!" the elephant beast cried, as it looked at Usagi expectantly for release.

With tears of her own, Usagi pushes the blade deeper into the creature's chest, and into its heart…

SLICE!

THOOM!

As the creature fades back into the ether, Usagi dropped her sword.

CLANG!

"I don't want to do this," Usagi said, as she shakes her head, even as Kratos kills off his own attacks.

"HA!" Kratos said, as he stabs his beastie's brain relentlessly.

"BLEEEERGH!" the Elephantaur screeched, as it, too, dies…

"Bunny, are you okay?" Kratos asked.

"I…I just need a moment to collect myself," Usagi said, as she wiped away a tear.

"That was brave of you for trying to pick up that Silver Club," Kratos said, as he picks up the club himself, and placed in pocket space. "I'll keep it for you, when you're strong enough."

"Feh," Usagi said, as she stands up. "Unless a 'boon' is involved, I seriously doubt I'll ever pick up THAT weapon. I'll just stick to the lighter weapons, thank you very much…"

After acquiring a Silver Javelin, which allowed the Moon Princess to close the distances to attack her opponents, she and Kratos decided to take the back way around Kirra, in order to avoid most of the Furies' minions, they came upon the first opportunity to collect a boon: the Fire of Aries…

"For those who seek the Truth, the heat of Aries' Fire has No Burn", said a wall, as the visage of Aries, the Olympian god of War burned. The wall itself, called the "Gate of Aries", was decorated and carved with various images of warriors who were dedicated followers to the god.

"Interesting," Usagi said, as she stepped up to the wall. Right in front of it was a large urn that burned with a hot flame. The Moon Princess then noticed something about the wall itself…

"Hey, I think this wall is really some gate."

"Then, we must pass this wall to leave this village," Kratos said. "Any ideas?"

"Your blades could draw the magic away from the wall, right?" Usagi said.

"Is this something that you already know?"

"Nope, just a guess on my part."

"Humph," Kratos said, as he looked at his blades. "There is only one way to find out…"

With his mind resolved, the Ghost of Sparta plunges his Blades of Chaos into the urn.

FWOOSH!  
"Arrrrgh!" Kratos yelled, as he was suddenly engulfed by the mystic flames.

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she instinctively reached over to pull Kratos away from the flames. When she touched her companion, Usagi was engulfed by the flames as well…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi screamed, as the flames from the urn went into both Kratos and Usagi….

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she and Kratos fell in a heap. She looks up to see that the flaming urn disappears.

Suddenly, goat men, all carrying swords, emerge from the ground.

"Bleeeeeh!" screech the goat men, called "Satyrs", as they began to circle Usagi and Kratos.

"Get ready!" Kratos yelled, as he smacked his flaming Chaos Blades together. His body burned hot, and he appeared to be on fire.

Out of curiosity, Usagi took out her sword, and sees that it was covered in flames.

"Oh, yeah," Usagi said with a smile. "Now we're talking…"

After completing Aries' challenge to secure their boon, Usagi and Kratos continued on their way through the nearly-abandoned town of Kirra. Along the way, Usagi realizes that with each death, or with each breaking of the red, blue, green and white Treasure Chests, both she and Kratos were getting stronger, as evident by the fact that the Moon Princess could finally lift the Silver Club that Kratos had on his person.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she threw her flaming Silver Club at the goat men who were lobbing spears at her and Kratos. Upon impact, the enhanced Silver Club released an explosive force that killed their attackers instantly.

BOOM!

The Silver Club magically reappeared in Usagi's hand.

"I think I'll like this…"

Upon finding the Silver Shield, Usagi was able to deflect attacks from Talos birds, who could charge of their energy to deliver elemental-based attacks. She also found the shield handy against the Gorgon's deadly gaze.

"Come, my pretty," said the Gorgon. "Let me take a good look at you."

"I don't think so," Usagi said. She paid enough attention to her studies to know what would happen if she looks into the face of the snake lady…

"HEEEEEEEEEE!" the Gorgon screeched, as she tried to use her powers on Usagi.

Usagi, intentionally or not, deflected the attack, killing the Gorgon in the process, after she turned to stone.

"Ack-!"

Hesitantly, Usagi peeks over her shield…

"Are you well?" Kratos said suddenly.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she jumped in fright. She angrily turned to face her companion.

"Don't SCARE me like that!" Usagi said.

"Trust me, there are other things to be more scared of," Kratos said. "Come, we may get out of this infernal village by way of the aqueducts…"

After traveling a bit, the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Princess reach the source of the village's water. There, a mural, the same one that Aries had, stood. However, this elaborate mural was of Poseidon, the Olympian god of the seas…

"Okay, I don't feel any heat coming from this urn," Usagi said. "But, if it's like the last time, we should collect a boon from the sea god…"

Pause.

"And most likely have to fight some challenge," Usagi sighed.

"At least we know," Kratos said. "Okay, grab my shoulder."

"Alright…"

"HA!" Kratos yelled, as he stabs the urn with his blades…

"C-cold!" Usagi said, as she and Kratos were briefly frozen, as their bodies took in the Ice of Poseidon, a power that would grant the pair the ability to create ice-based attacks, while being able to breathe underwater…

And, sure enough, Satyr warriors popped up from the ground.

"Figures," Usagi said, as she takes her sword from pocket space. She noticed that the Silver Sword glowed light blue and instead of orange-red while being cold slightly. She then stepped back, and took a mighty swing at her opponents.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she creates a gust of cold wind so intense that her opponents were frozen instantly.

"Huh, this could work…"

Once the enemies were dispatched, Usagi and Kratos had earned their boon, as evident by the opening of the Gate of Poseidon revealing a gigantic, mechanical snake. After examining the texts that adorned the receiving area, where the snake's head was located, Usagi realized something.

"Kratos, this mechanical snake will take us to Delphi," Usagi said happily.

"Are you sure?" Kratos inquired.

"I'm sure," Usagi said, as she points to the inscription while using a flaming torch to see. "According to this, the god Apollo fought three powerful snakes where Delphi was. In gratitude, three villages chipped in to connect their homes to Delphi, the site of a famous temple for Apollo's oracles, and created an elaborate transportation for people to use when visiting Delphi…"

Pause.

"But from the looks of things, it's been years since anyone has use it," Usagi said, as she looks around the receiving station.

"Does it function?" Kratos asked.

"Well, we better, since getting to Delphi from here means going through those mountains," Usagi said pointedly.

"Alright, then let us make this happen," Kratos said, as he turned to walk away.

"This is going to be a long night," Usagi said, as she followed her friend…

Once there was a way to activate the ancient tram, Usagi and Kratos hops unto the head of the snake, and travel up the side of the mountain, until the mechanical snake latches onto a tower's rod.

"That was…anti-climatic," Usagi said, as she yawns.

"What were you expecting?" Kratos asked.

"Considering how this mechanical snake was winding through those mountains, I kind of expected us to be attacked by barbarians or monsters or something…"

Pause.

"But, we are HERE," Usagi said, as she stands up. "I wonder what challenges we'll face here…"

That question was answered in the form of a Manticore (a goat, lion, snake creature that was as big as a van) that attacked the pair.  
"RRRARRGH!" the Manticore screeched. Its snake tail began to spit out acid Kratos and Usagi. While Kratos rolled away, Usagi used her shield to block the toxic spew.

"Ew," Usagi said, as she smelled the fumes. "Somebody needs a breath mint or something…"

After the creature was dealt with, it was determined that the best way to reach the Temple of Delphi was by having all the mechanical snakes latch onto the tower that they first arrived on. Once done, a mechanical switch was to be pulled, there by activating an ancient generator created by the philosopher Archimedes, who originally designed both the tower's and the temple's mechanical aspect.

Of course, there would be monster to deal with, but, at least the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta earned a boon for their tasks: the Lightning of Zeus.

"You know, I really hope that the oracle isn't some crazy person," Usagi said, as Kratos pulls the switch that activates the tower's generator. "If he is, I'm going to zap him one…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War".**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

After the Temple of Delphi was pulled, and connected, to the towering generator, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta walked across a narrow path, and into the receiving area of the temple…

THOOM!

"You should knock first," Usagi said sarcastically, after Kratos kicked the front doors in. "I don't think anyone inside heard us coming."

"Good," Kratos said. "At least, whoever is inside will know that they are about to die."

Usagi merely shakes her head in reply. Leave it to her friend to seek trouble at every turn…

After dispatching Wild Hounds and a member of the 3-headed Cereberus, Usagi notices something odd about the temple's inside décor…

"What I don't understand is how it's pretty nice in here, and terrible outside," Usagi said, as she and Kratos collected more energy. "You would think that someone would want to attract visitors to a temple dedicated to the god Apollo."

"Perhaps, the one who sent us on this quest was right about one thing," Kratos said, as he notices green dust emitting from the mouths of snakes that decorated the temple. "They say that the oracles here have to inhale a special dust to see the world for what it truly was, as a means to communicate with the gods…"

"Well, I'm not into drugs or anything, but I think we should try to inhale the dust, and sees what happens," Usagi said.

"You first," Kratos said.

Usagi nods her head, and begins to inhale the dust…

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she felt heady. All around her, the architecture suddenly changes into something out of an hour show…

"Kratos?" Usagi said, as she looked around the temple. Everything was now old, decrepit and falling apart. Worse, Kratos was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, boy…"

After an hour of wandering around the palace, she comes across a mirror…

"Kratos?" Usagi said, as she realized that she was looking at Kratos within the mirror, instead of her own image.

"Kratos!" Usagi said, as she ran into the mirror.

BLAM!

"Oof!"

The image of Kratos tried to say something, but no sound could be heard.

"I can't hear you!" Usagi said.

The image of Kratos then raises a finger, and then pressed his hand onto the glass. Kratos then points towards his hand…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she pressed her hand against Kratos'

FLASH!

Usagi pulls back her hand, and looks at her surroundings.

"Whoa," Usagi said, as she sees that she is in the same spot that she was in, only, newer. "Apparently, Kratos and I are in different points in time, but in the same place…"

Usagi then looks at the mirror, and sees that Kratos is in "the future".

"Huh," Usagi said, realizing that her theory was confirmed.

Kratos then holds up his left index finger. He then takes his blade, and scribbles something on the ground. Usagi turns to see the spot on the floor where the Ghost of Sparta would write his message…

Taking cues from Kratos, Usagi, too, writes a message on the floor…

Kratos suddenly jumps back, and, in real time, sees that Usagi's words were appearing exactly where Usagi was writing in the past. He then signals Usagi to touch the part of the mirror where he was touching.

Usagi complies…

FLASH!

And now, Usagi was back in the "present", having switched places with Kratos.

"Whoa," Usagi said. "Trippy. This is like that game involving that weird flute thing and some elf kid that doesn't talk…"

Eventually, Usagi and Kratos are able to figure out how to work together, as they move through the Temple of Delphi. Eventually, in the catacombs underneath, they acquire their latest boon: the Soul of Hades. This allowed Usagi and Kratos to summon help from the underworld…

"Alright, you goats!" Usagi said, as she realized that she had fallen into a trap set by the Satyrs. "Take…THIS!"

Usagi casts her magic to summon help from the Underworld in the form of a Cerberus dog.

"GRRRRR!" said the hellish beast, as it pops up through a purple-colored portal. He looks at Usagi for a moment, and sniffs her scent…

SLURP!

"Ew!" Usagi said, as she wiped her face. She then looked at the animal, which seemed to wag its tail while all three of its heads panted.

"Um, good doggy?" Usagi said, as she pets the head.

"Arf!"

"Baaaaaa!" yelled the Satyrs, as they charged forward.

Out of instinct to its new mistress, the Cerberus turns on the Satyrs, and attacks.

"GROOWL-!"

After wards, Usagi names her new familiar "Shingo" after her younger brother…

"Ha!" Usagi yelled, as she lifted the giant hammer that she had just took from an Elemental Golem, living statues that could be imbued with an element as its power. In this case, Usagi was fighting one whose element was fire. Luckily, her boon from Aries had allowed her to pick up the hot, giant war hammer, in order to smash her opponent's head in.

SMASH!

Discarding the hammer, Usagi wiped the sweat from her brow. So far, with her in the future and with Kratos in the past, the pair were able to enter chambers that would normally be off limits, or would have already been scavenged. Then again, who is to say that Kratos was the one to have scavenged an area that Usagi would find already empty? At the very least, Usagi, knowing the hidden areas, areas already exposed to the ravages of history, would let Kratos know where to go in the past…or something like that…

Eventually, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta would find themselves in Chamber of the Oracle…

"YOU WILL NOT SEE THE ORACLE!" said the temple's guardian Pollux, as he makes himself young.

"Let us make him pay for his arrogance!" said Castor. Both he and Pollux were Gemni Twins, joined together as one body, with Castor sticking out of Castor's torso.

"Oh my gawd!" Usagi yelled, as she sees Castor. When Kratos inhaled the green dust while touching the mirror with Usagi at the same time, Usagi was pulled back into the same time frame as Kratos.

"Are we not beautiful, my pretty?" Castor said.

"No offense, but…as IF!" Usagi said.

"Well, how about if we change your perspective!" Pollux said, as he blasted Usagi with the green dust with his staff…

FWOOSH!

"Ah-!"

"Usagi!" Kratos yelled.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she aged into an old woman. For some reason, she was wearing grandma glasses.

"Usagi!" Kratos said, as he ran to his companion's side. "Are you well?"

"Just…tired," Usagi managed to say, as she looked at her wrinkled hands. "Oh, dear…"

"And only WE can reverse the effects!" Castor said.

"Do not fear, for I shall make this creature pay!" Kratos said, as his battle aura flared. He then turned towards Castor and Pollux. "RRRARGH!"

As the fight intensified between the temple guardians—really usurpers—and Kratos raged, Usagi willed herself to stay focus.

"They say…I am supposed to be the Eternal Sailor Moon," Usagi said, as her Crescent Moon mark began to glow. "Time…to live up to that expectation…"

Drawing upon her power as the Moon Princess, Usagi increased her energy reserves, so that she could utilize the Lightning of Zeus…

"My BROTHER may be incompetent, but I am NOT!" Castor said, as he began to use potent magic on Kratos.

Meanwhile, Usag, fully charged, throws a lightning bolt at the amulet hanging around the unconscious Pollux's neck.

BOOM-!

ZAAARRRKKKKKKK!

"Arrgh!" Castor yells, as he sees the amulet flying away from the impact of the lightning bolt. "The Amulet of Uroborus! Our power!"

"Not any longer," Kratos sneered, as he does the deed to finish off the brothers once and for all…

With no one controlling the amulet, the Temple of Delphi is assaulted by the ravages of Time, causing the infrastructure to age noticeably.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Usagi, as she and everyone fell down to the lower levels below…

Later, the Oracle of Delphi, Lady Aletheia heals Usagi, restoring her youth.

"It is…done," Aletheia said tiredly. "My next to last act as oracle is complete."

"What…what you mean?" Usagi said.

"When you freed me from Pollux and Castor, you freed me from the state between life…and death," Aletheia said, as she shows a mortal wound in her stomach. "The brothers had mortally wounded me, and have used the Amulet of Uroborus to keep me in the state of 'undead'. I was dead long before this day. Thankfully, Athena was able to sustain my mind, so that I may complete my duties before I die…"

"Can we not help you, Aletheia?" Kratos asked.

"If you wish to help me, restore the aqueducts of Kirra, so that life may return there; the amulet will help you in this task," Aletheia said. "Castor and Pollux had punished the village for their refusal to honor them as the guardians of the Temple of Delphi, once their cruelty was well-known…"

Pause.

"As for you, Kratos of Sparta, Orkos, Keeper of Oaths, is someone that you can seek counsel from," Aletheia said. "He will guide you as to what needs to be done in order for you to break your oath to Aries, the god of war."

"How?" Kratos asked.

"Journey to the Isle of Delos. It will be there, where Orkos will serve you best, when he gives you his…Oath Stone…"

"But…isn't there ANYTHING that can be done for YOU?" Usagi said tearfully.

"You have already done so much, Moon Princess," Aletheia said with a gentle smile. "I know that under your reign, in the far future, the people of this world will be free of the cruelty of the gods. And if I can be a part of that occurring, then my death will be worth it…"

And, with that, the Oracle at Delphi…dies.

Hours later…

"It is done," Kratos said, as he plants the grave marker where he had buried Aletheia. Upon Usagi's insistence, the oracle was buried in a garden cove just outside of Kirra, near the village's aqueducts, which had been restored thanks to the use of Amulet of Uroborus. In the process of restoring the infrastructure, Usagi and Kratos eliminated every last monster and hostile creature in Kirra.

Usagi lowers her head and says a silent prayer. She then places some flowers she had picked from the surrounding area, bundle them with one of her hair ribbons, and placed the flowers on Aletheia's grave. She then steps back.

"You have my promise that I will make right what went wrong," Usagi said. "And I will do so, even if I have to take on the gods themselves-"

"Eeeeeeee!" screeched a banshee, as she suddenly appears with her "sisters". Electrical discharges coursed through the floating specters bodies, as they began to circle the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Princess. However, as Kratos was prepared to deal with the creatures, Usagi, now uncharacteristically livid, turns to face the banshees.

"WILL YOU GIVE US SOME TIME TO MOURN FOR THE DEAD?" Usagi yelled at the banshees, frightening the banshees and giving Kratos pause. "We can 'play' when Kratos and I get to the docks, okay?"

The banshees looked at Usagi, and then at each other, and then back at Usagi. With a nod of their collective heads, they floated away…

"Impressive," Kratos said with a smile.

"Honestly, it's just….well, whatever," Usagi said with a sigh, as she complete her farewell to the Oracle at Delphi.

A few days later…

"Aye, we are here," said the sea captain, as his trading ship sails into the harbor of the Isle of Delos. He then turned towards Kratos.

"I want you and your companion off this ship as soon as we make it to the docks," the sea captain said. "My men are already nervous being in these waters, and I am not too keen on being here myself."

"So be it," Kratos said, as he walks away to retrieve his companion…

"Ohhhh," Usagi said, as she moaned. Ever since she had set sail to Delos with Kratos, she has been sea sick the entire time, an irony since she was suppose to be a "Sailor Scout"...

"Bunny, get ready," Kratos said, as he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulders.

Usagi nods her head, as she gathers her things. She then took a glance at what appeared to be what remained of a giant statue…

"Fascinating sight," said the sea captain, as he goes up to Kratos and Usagi. "This was once a statue dedicated Apollo, designed and built by Archimedes. No one knows why it is in its present shape, but you should know this: there are monsters that roam the island."

"Oh, joy," Usagi said with a sigh. "I'm half sick, and there are monsters ahead. Great."

"We made it this far, Bunny," Kratos said with a broad smile. "What are a few more obstacles to overcome?"

"Ugh," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the pep talk…"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War".**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

After disembarking from their sea vessel, the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta walked along the docks of the landing.

"It's hard to believe such a place could be built with such difficulty, only to be later destroyed so easily," Usagi said, as she took in the ruins of the statue of Apollo. "I don't think there is anything comparable back home…"

Pause.

"Kratos, maybe we should use the Amulet of Uroborus to restore this statue?" Usagi asked. "I mean, we restored the Kirra's aqueducts system, you know."

"For what purpose?" Kratos asked.

"Well, just because I've never seen something like this before?" Usagi said.

"Considering our quest, I might not have any choice but to indulge your request," Kratos said, as he took a look at the amulet Usagi was referring to. "Orkos is supposed to be here on Delos, and I do not trust these ruins to be necessarily secured."

"I'll say," Usagi said, as she spies upon a Satyr warrior, who seemed to be on guard. "I just hope that the opposition isn't so intense…"

Using the Amulet of Uroborus, Usagi and Kratos began the process of repairing the Statue of Apollo back to its prime…out of necessity. From what could be gathered of excerpts from Archimedes' journal, there was fear that his wondrous creation could be targeted by the gods out of jealousy. Based upon the damage to the ruins, the philosopher-scientist's fears may have been founded…

In the mean time, there was the usual assortment of foes that the Moon Princess and the Ghost of Sparta had to overcome as each step is taken.

"So, you are the Moon Princess," said an Amazon, a warrior woman, who confronted Usagi, even as Kratos took on the Centaurs. "I've heard that she is a great warrior, and is as powerful in her skill as she is merciful to her enemies."

"Um, noooooo," Usagi said, as she sweated bullets. "I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm just an adventurer trying to find my way home."

"Nice try," the Amazon said. "Since I KNOW that you are not a coward, I shall forget your insulting response, which is unbecoming of all women skilled with the blade. Ha!"

The Amazon thrust her spear, even as Usagi's instincts took over, as she parries the attack by rolling slightly to the side, past the blade of the spear. She twirls around, and delivers a response, with her Silver Sword, that would have took her opponent's head clean, had said opponent did not have a small shield to block the attack.

"Excellent!" the Amazon said with a grin, as she disengaged her attack, and leaps back. "Truly, you are an Amazon in your own right!"

"Hey, blame me knowing how to fight on ME, blame on Kratos!" Usagi replied. "He's always getting ME into these kinds of situations, you know. Me? I just want to go home, finish school, maybe go college, get a decent job, and be a good wife to my 'Mamo-chan' someday."

"Disgusting!" the Amazon replied, as she threw her spear at Usagi. "True women don't become 'wives' to MEN. We mate with them in order to have children only…and that's all that they are good for."

At the last minute, Usagi knocks the spear into the air with her sword, changing its trajectory

CLANG!

"But…they can't be all bad," Usagi said, as she circles her opponent. "Why, Mamo-chan takes me out for a meal, takes me to see a movie or a show, and helps me with my homework. He's a nice guy, you know."

"Feh!" the Amazon replied, as she prepared to leap for her next attack. "You have been caught up in the propaganda of patriarchy. Should I survive this battle with you this day, I shall see to it that your mindset is corrected."

"But…I like my mind the way it is-!"

In spite of the challenges posed by the minions of the Furies, nothing could prepare them when the Furies themselves showed up, after Usagi and Krato came upon the Gauntlet of Apollo…

"What…what's this?" Usagi said, as her surroundings began to change. She turned towards Kratos, who seems to disappear.

"KRATOS-!"

Suddenly, Usagi found herself on the streets of Azabuu Juuban, in modern day Tokyo.

"I'm…home?" Usagi said.

"You can be, my dear," said a woman dressed in a dark gown wearing a headdress of some kind. Her eyes seem to glow softly.

"Who…who are you?" Usagi said defensively.

"I am the Fury known as 'Tisiphone'," said the woman, as she floats towards Usagi. "It appears that you have interfered in something that you have no business acknowledging."

"Um, you mean with Kratos?" Usagi said. "But…he was about to kill his family!"

"That is true, but if Aries wants the perfect warrior to bring down the walls of Olympus, Kratos is to have NO mortal attachments," Tisiphone said. "And that includes YOU, Moon Princess."

"I don't care about what you want, but I care about Kratos," Usagi said. "He shouldn't be used as a tool for others."

"And what if we can provide you a place to live in eternal bliss?" Tisiphone said, as she conjures up some old acquaintances…

"Come on, Usagi!" Makoto said, as she and the rest of the Sailor Scouts appeared.

"Yeah, don't you want a normal life?" Rei said.

Usagi sees her friends, as she gripped her Silver Sword in hand.

"Mako-chan…Rei…" Usagi said, as she begins to tear up, seeing the Inner Sailors assembled before her. "Ami!"

"You do not need to do this, Usagi," Ami said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, we can be together, and celebrate your birthday next month," Minako said with a smile. "You'll be adult, then."

"My…my birthday?" Usagi said, realizing that it has been two years since she found herself in the past. And for those past two years, the Moon Princess had to adapt to an era where there aren't any modern conveniences, such as indoor plumbing, television…and ice cream sundaes.

"Mmmm, sundaes," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Right," Tisiphone said in a confused manner, before focusing her thoughts on the task at hand. "We Furies can provide you with every creature comfort, including companionship…"

"Come on, 'Meatball Head'," said Mamoru, as he stepped forth. "Let's get married, already."

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said, as she stopped to prevent herself from tearing up…

"As you can see, we can provide you many comforts, if you relinquish your oath to the Spartan."

Usagi swallowed hard, as she thought about what the Fury was offering. She then looked at her friends and beloved, who was holding an ice cream sundae…

"I can't, Usagi said, as she shook her head. "I made a promise out of my sense of duty as a 'sailor senshi', a warrior who fights for love and justice. That is MY oath, one that I will live and die by."

"So be it, Moon Princess," Tisiphone said with a sneer, as she snapped her fingers.

SNAP!

The environment changes into some sort of gladiatorial arena, even as the forms of Usagi's so-called acquaintances change forms to their true visage…

"Amazons!" Usagi yelled. She then sees the fake Mamoru's true guise.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed. "You wanted me to marry…a goat man?"

"I have feelings, you know!" said the Satyr warrior. "I could be good husband to you."

"But…I don't want to have goat babies! I mean, you're cute and all, but, well, you know."

"Yeah, I KNOW!" the Satyr warrior replied sarcastically.

"All of you, humble this one," Tisiphone commands. "I will assist Maegera in dealing with the other one…"

With that, the Fury disappears from view, leaving her minions to deal with the Moon Princess.

"Um, hello," Usagi said with a nervous grin. "How's it going...?"

"Sister, is this the one who defeated you?" said one Amazon.

"Aye, she is the one," said the lead Amazon. "She is a great warrior. Be on guard!"

"Why is everyone trying to fight me and junk?" Usagi whined, as she takes her Silver Spear, and tosses it high into the air, resulting in a dozen of spears, made from pure energy, raining down on her opponents.

THAK! THAK! THAK! THAK-!

Taking the initiative, Usagi runs towards the Satyr warrior, and slides between his legs. The Moon Princess then slides to an immediate stop, braces herself with one arm, and then performs a leg sweep that knocks the Satyr on his butt.

BAM!

"Oof!" the Satyr said.

"Ha!" yelled an Amazon, as she thrusts her spear into ground towards Usagi. Usagi, in turn, rolls back and forth, avoiding the Amazon's strike, as well as the strikes from her compatriots.

THAK! THAK! THAK! THAK-!

Usagi then brings forth her Silver Shield, and which blocks additional thrusts.

CLANG-!

With her free hand, Usagi brings out her Silver Sling, and whips it at the Amazons' legs.

BLAM!

"Ah!" yelled an Amazon, as she and her warrior sisters began hopping on one foot.

Taking the initiative, the Moon Princess gets up on her feet, pulls out her Silver Club from "pocket space", and then slams the heavy end at the feet of her enemies.

BA-BOOM!

The shockwave knocks her opponents out of the illusion in one struck.

"There, whew!" Usagi said, as she leans on her club. She then looks around her surroundings…

"I know that Tisiphone can create illusions," Usagi said aloud, as she sees the necklace that hung around her neck. It was one of the gifts given to her by Orkos, with her having the necklace, and Kratos having the ring. And, according to Orkos, the gifts could temporary cast aside illusions…

"I got to concentrate on the necklace, if I am to help Kratos," Usagi said, as she focused her thoughts on her friend…

FWOOSH!

With the reality restored to what it was, Usagi could see that Kratos was in the fight of his life, as he took on both Furies.

"Kratos!" Usagi yelled, as she ran towards her friend.

"What?" Kratos said, as he momentary distraction allowed the insect-like Maegera to nearly impale the Spartan.

"Die!" Maegera said.

SPLURCH!

"Arrgh!" Kratos yelled in pain.

"You witch!" Usagi yelled, as she rams Maegera with her Silver Shield.

"Oof!" Maegera cried, as she was thrown backwards.

Meanwhile, Tisiphone lunges at Usagi, assisted by some winged bird-like creature, as it carried its mistress to a high elevation.

"You shall not interfere, Moon Princess!" Tisiphone said, as she throws energy discharges at Usagi.

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she ducks for cover, even as she takes Kratos to safety. "Kratos, are you okay?"

"A little mending is all that I need," Kratos said, as he uses the Amulet of Uroborus to mend his wounds. "But I am glad that you are okay, Bunny…"

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she smiles at her friend.

"Now, let's show these witches what it means to fight those trained in the ways of a Spartan," Kratos said.

"Really?" Usagi said.

"Of course. I've taught you well, these past two years, have I not?"

"Huh. And all this time I thought you were being mean to me, with all that yelling and calling me names whenever you teach me how to defend myself from monster. Go figure…"

The battle between two of the Furies and their mortal opponents would continue, until the so-called Queen of the Furies, Alecto, shows up.

SPLURCH!

"Ugh!" Usagi said, as she tried to move, have been encased in some sticky goo, along with Kratos.

"Leave it up to me to end this nonsense," said Alecto. For some reason, the head Fury reminded Usagi of Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom…

"But sister, we almost had them," Maegera began to say.

"From where I stand, you losing your arm to the Spartan, tells me otherwise," Alecto said. She then holds Usagi's head up by her chin.

"So, you're the Moon Princess I've been hearing about," Alecto said softly.

"What of it?" Usagi said defiantly.

"I know for a fact that the blood of the gods run through your veins, by way of Selene, the Titan of the Moon," Alecto said. "And, thanks to Aletheia, I know of your destiny as ruler of this world, long after the Olympians have left this world to its own devices."

"Leave Bunny alone!" Kratos said, as he struggled.

"YOU have much to answer, for breaking your oath to Aries, Kratos of Sparta," Alecto said. "Serena's path is not your own concern."

"You…know of my true name?" Usagi asked.

"We Furies know everything about you, Moon Princess," Alecto said. "We know that you are a champion of love and justice, as we Furies are."

"Ha!" Kratos said. "There are plenty of stories as to what happens to those who are administered your brand of justice."

"Kratos will be dealt with, but I will give you a chance at rectifying your mistake in trying to save Kratos from his fate, by serving US," Alecto said. "You will truly become someone to be feared in this world…and in the next. And when you become Queen, you will have us by your side to help you rule Mankind, as you see fit."

For a brief moment in time, Usagi sees herself not at the gentle ruler of Crystal Tokyo, but as the cruel sovereign who shows no mercy to her subjects, and less so to her enemies, even as he Crescent Moon mark is encircled by a large symbol of the Furies: the Omega…

"It's…tempting," Usagi said solemnly. "If I become like you, I guess I could be a true warrior, like Kratos. I would fear no one and nothing…"

Pause.

"But where is the love? And who would be left to fight for that?"

"Love?" Alecto said with a sneer, as she steps back. "You speak like a child. But you are NOT a child any longer. You are a maiden, and it is time for you to realize that only lust and power exists in this world, as something tangible; emotional attachments such as 'love' are fleeting at best."

"Maybe…you're the one who needs to be in love to know what it is, and why it is important," Usagi said, as she looked into Alecto's eyes.

"What?" Alecto said.

"Fighting for justice IS fighting for love, precisely because it is fleeting. Someone has to protect it from the cruelty of circumstances…"

Pause.

"And from what I see here, none of you would know what love is, because the only thing you understand IS cruelty," Usagi said. "That, and the fact that all three of you need boyfriends. Maybe then you wouldn't be acting like such…witches?"

"How dare you insult me?" Alecto said, as she raises her hand to slap Usagi. "If I have to personally break you into submission, I will-!"

Suddenly, Orkos appears.

POOF!

"Excuse me for a moment, Mother," said Orkos, as he touches Kratos and Usagi. "And…good-bye."

POOF!

When Alecto sees that Orkos has disappeared with Kratos and Usagi, she turns towards her sisters.

"Find them," Alecto said. "I have unfinished business with those two…"

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War". Also, the sequel to "Moon Goddess of War" (called "Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta") has been uploaded as well.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

When Orkos reappeared with Usagi and Kratos, they all appeared in another part of the Statue of Apollo.

"You will never reach the 'Eyes of Truth', now that my mothers, the Furies, now know of your quest," said Orkos.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kratos raged.

"Kratos, allow me," Usagi said, as she stepped forward and lifted Orkos by the lapel. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? You never said we'd run into the Furies?"

"Please, if you calm down, I explain myself," Orkos pleaded.

"Fine," Usagi said, as she lowers the son of the Fury. "Speak."

"You were not supposed to know," Orkos said. "However, by killing Castor and Pollux, you and the Spartan sent a clear signal as to how you were going to free your companion from the blood oath to Ares."

"Humph."

"What now?" Kratos said. "We cannot reach the eyes within the Apollo's Lantern."

"With the Amulet of Uroborus, you will find a way, Spartan," Orkos said, as he forms what looked like a red conk shell in his hands. "I present to you a power of my own design. With this, I will aid in your quest for the Eyes of Truth, the eyes belonging to the Oracle of Delphi…"

Orkos gives the object to Usagi, before she then gives it to Kratos.

"I formed this thing while imprisoned at the Prison of the Damned, within the bowels of Hecatonchires," Orkos said. "I call it my 'Oath Stone', which I now pledge to you…"

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she feels the power of the Oath Stone flow into her, like the Amulet of Uroborus did before now. She would soon know how to utilize its power as well…

"I wish I can do more for you," Orkos said. "Hopefully, this bit of aid will be enough..."

Pause.

"Farewell…for now."

POOF!

"You know how to use it?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "I think."

"You think or you KNOW?"

"Learning a new power is not easy," Usagi said, as her moon mark began to glow. "I think this power goes like this…HA!"

Suddenly, a puff of black smoke enveloped Usagi. But when she moved, a black duplicate of Usagi remained, although stationary.

"How do you feel?" Kratos asked.

"A little tired," Usagi replied, as she stared at her duplicate. "You know, I never knew how cute I look."

"Riiight," Kratos said, as he looked at the Oath Stone of Orkos. Already, he wondered how he could utilize the artifact in combat…

"Listen up," Kratos said, as he puts away the Oath Stone of Orkos. "The only way we can retrieve the Eyes of Truth is by repairing the Statue of Apollo piece by piece, using the Amulet of Uroborus and the Oath Stone."

"Yay!" Usagi said cheerfully. "I can finally see this statue in its prime!"

"Riiight. But first, we have to get to the torso of this statue, and we already know the Furies will be looking for us."

"Well, I'm ready," Usagi said with confidence. "Bring 'em on, you witches-!"

A short while later…

"Ah!" Usagi yelled, narrowly avoiding getting smashed with a hammer from a Fire Golem. "Keep 'em away-!"

As Usagi and Kratos make their way to the torso of the statue, they find themselves in a cork screw-like elevator that led to the torso (aka "The Rib of Apollo") of Archimedes' statue. Unfortunately, the minions of the Furies were right on their proverbial tails.

BLAM!

"Rrrrr!" said the Fire Golem, as he picks up his hammer once more.

"Bunny, stop acting like a coward!" Kratos said, as he whirled his blades in response to the attacks on him.

"Oh, right," Usagi said, as she turned around to face her foe. She then makes an inappropriate hand gesture.

"Come and get me! Nyah!"

"Rrrrr!" the golem replied, as he brings down the hammer…

"Oh!" Usagi said, as she utilizes her new power, based upon the Oath Stone of Orkos.

BAMF!

At the last minute, a duplicate of Usagi was formed, just as the golem brought down its hammer.

BLAM!

"You missed!" Usagi said, as she sticks out her tongue while making more handgestures. "Nah, nah, nah! Ha!"

"Rrrrr!"

"Ah!"

BAMF!

BLAM!

"Rrrr!

"Uh!"

BAMF!

BLAM-!

And so it went, as Usagi used her duplication power to mock her opponent, with different poises. At least, until the last minute, when, after making her final duplicate, Usagi appears over the golem, and brings down her Silver Club.

"Ha!" Usagi said, as she smashes the golem to bits.

KRISH!

"I guess he wasn't all cracked up to be," Usagi said, as she smiled broadly, while eliciting a groan from both Kratos and the Satyr soldiers…

Eventually, like Kratos, Usagi was able to master the power of the Oath Stone of Orkos, but with an interesting effect…

"Ah, this is nice," Usagi said, as she leans on a makeshift recliner while her duplicates fanned her. She and Kratos were resting just outside the area within the Statue of Apollo where Archimedes' main workshop, including a furnace, was located.

"I am not going to ask how you were able to do THIS," Kratos said, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Once inside the furnace area, Usagi and Kratos dealt with more monsters.

"Uroborous!" Usagi said, as she throws a green sphere from her hand. The sphere envelops a troll, causing him to slow down. The Moon Princess then turns around to face incoming chimera.

"Skreeek!"

"Poseidon!" Usagi yelled, as she threw shard of ice at the monsters. Upon contact, the creatures were frozen solid, before falling and shattering into pieces.

"Take THAT!"

Afterwards, the Moon Princess and Kratos continued to explore the workshop, until they came upon a grim discovery…

"Oh, no," Usagi said, as she sees the desiccated remains of Archimedes himself. His body was slump over his desk, as if he knew his time was running out…

"Humph," Kratos said grimly, as he looked at the corpse. "Looks like the Furies got to him…"

"We can't let this go unpunished, Kratos," Usagi said, as she takes out the rest of the notes and pages from Archimedes' writings, and gathered them together. "We HAVE to rebuild this place…and the Temple of the Oracle, once all this is over."

"You seem passionate about all this," Kratos said.

"Look, it's just that I never saw myself as a, well, smart person-"

"Obviously."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, but I admired people who were, like my friend Ami. She…she would tutor me in school whenever she had time to do so, and I really like that…"

Pause.

"Let me read Archimedes' notes, so we know how to rebuild this place."

"How?" Kratos asked. "You just said that you were smart."

"No, but I know how to read, and I know pictures," Usagi said with determination. "Besides, it's the only way to get that lantern, where the Eyes of Truth are…"

Pause.

"So, you're in?" Usagi asked.

"I never seen you so…determined before," Kratos said. "Usually, you whine about…everything."

"Well, I can't let this injustice go unanswered," Usagi said. "Like I said, I may not be as smart as I should be, but I do appreciate the gifts of other people…"

Inspired, Usagi and Kratos work to rebuild the statue that was, according to Archimedes' own journal, destroyed by the Furies, even as the minions of the Furies did much to harass the pair along the way. The Moon Princess thought long and hard over what her friend Ami had taught her about geometry and other aspects of mathematics. She did like the fact that Archimedes' own notes was complete enough to follow without too much difficulty…

DING!

With the crystal in place, the rays of the sun in the sky went through the crystal within the head of the Statue of Apollo. The concentrated rays went from the eyes of the Statue of Apollo, and into the lamp that the statue held in its hand.

"We did it!" Usagi yelled, as she jumped on Kratos for joy.

"Um, yeah," Kratos said uncomfortably, reminding himself that he was already married, in spite of the fact that Usagi was now a young woman now. "Do you mind?"

"Um, sorry," Usagi said, as she stands back onto her two feet. "But…isn't this exciting?"

"I do have to hand it to Archimedes for his craftsmanship," Kratos said. "It's curious as to why the Furies would want to destroy this place, as well as the Temple of Delphi."

"Maybe we'll find out why inside the lantern itself?" Usagi said.

"Well, we best hurry, since I doubt that the Furies will want US to get the Eyes of Truth without their say in the matter…"

Usagi and Kratos climbed to the very top of the Statue of Apollo to assess their options.

"Okay, we can climb along Apollo's arm there," Usagi said, as she points at the statue's arm.

"Or, we can get a ride from that chimera that is just below us," Kratos replied.

"What chimera-?"

Suddenly, Kratos grabbed Usagi by the waist, and leaps into the abyss.

"Ahhh!" Usagi yelled, as Kratos hops on the chimera he saw passing by. Stabbing it allowed the Ghost of Sparta to maneuver the flying beast into the Lantern of Delos.

"Grrrak!" the chimera screeched, as it, Usagi and Kratos lands in a heap.

"Oof!" Kratos yelled.

"Ow!" Usagi yelled.

Before the chimera could recover, Kratos rushes forward and eviscerated it.

SPLURCH!

"That ought to do it," Kratos said, just as the beast disappears.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Usagi yelled.

"We DID get to the lantern quickly, correct?"

"Yes, but, well…AUGH!" Usagi said, as she threw her hands up into the air. "You're hopeless, you know…"

Suddenly, Orkos reappears.

BAMF!

"Your quest for the Eyes of Truth is almost over," Orkos said, as he stepped forward.

"Oh, THERE you are," Usagi said. "Having fun watching us fight our way to this point?"

"I apologize for not helping you more, but I had to make sure that all of my mothers were sufficiently…distracted," Orkos said. "But soon, you and the Ghost of Sparta will have the Eyes of Truth, the very eyes that were ripped from the head of my beloved Alatheia."

"You have yet to explain yourself to my satisfaction, Orkos," Kratos said. "What is your role in all this?"

"Yeah, why would you help us against the Furies?" Usagi asked.

"Very well, I will tell you thusly," Orkos said. "If my mothers were the Furies, then my Father is Ares, the god of war."

"Whoa," Usagi said.

"Originally, the Furies conspired with Ares, and created me, to serve as an instrument of Ares, just as Kratos was to become the instrument of my Father," Orkos said. "Unfortunately, I did not live up to their expectations, for I had none of the warrior that Kratos…or even the Moon Princess had."

"So, I was your replacement," Kratos said with a sneer. "So, my oath was nothing more than a means to place me into a state of servitude."

"Yes. You had been manipulated from the beginning, even your confrontation with the Barbarian, thanks to my Father. And by forcing you to become his servant, the Furies would have their way with you, even if it means forcing you to kill your family to do so."

"But why?" Usagi asked.

"Only in bloodshed can Kratos be the weapon of war that Ares and the Furies could use to conquer Mount Olympus itself," Orkos said. "However…you, Moon Princess, prevented all that, and thus stopped the plan to bring down the Olympians."

"So, I was just a random encounter?"

"That I do not know," Orkos said. "Only the Fates would know how you came to this era. Nevertheless, you have proven yourself more than capable of meeting the challenges that have been beset upon you and your companion."

"And what about you?" Kratos said. "What is YOUR motivation in all this?"

"I would be lying to you if I said that my loyalties were not to my parents," Orkos said. "In the beginning, the Furies were kind to me, until they began to conspire against Olympus…"

Pause.

"But, it was not until I fell in love with Alethea, that I decided that I could no longer ignore what they wanted to do," Orkos said. "So, Aletheia and I decided to warn the Olympians of what was about to befall them, only to have the Furies learn about this, thanks to my father. As a result, I was punished by witnessing my beloved's eyes being ripped from her, and then later imprisoned in her own temple. Her eyes were then hidden within the Lantern of Apollo, which is here…"

Pause.

"Kratos, I know that you are still needed for their plans, and, to do so, you have to return to the service of Ares," Orkos said. He then looked at Usagi.

"From what Alethea has shown me of your exploits, you have the necessary qualities to serve as Kratos' conscious, which you have done admirably," Orkos said.

"All I want to do is help Kratos, before I return home," Usagi said with a sigh. "Is that too much to ask?"

"And you will do just that. All you need to do is help Kratos redeem himself. However, in the meantime, the Furies have to be dealt with."

"These are your mothers, Orkos," Kratos said.

"My mothers no longer care whether or not I live," Orkos said. "They only care to rule all of mankind by my Father's side, violating their own oaths of non-interference in the politics of the gods. They have to be stopped."

"Ares will have to find another to do his bidding," Kratos said.

"Good, I am glad to hear that," Orkos said, as he looks around the inner workings of the lantern. "Within here, you will solve the mystery as to how to gain access to the Eyes of Truth…"

Pause.

"Good luck."

BAMF!

"Well, it's puzzle-solving time," Usagi said, as she sees the Eyes of Truth that was set within the bust of Alethea.

"Why do you say that?" Kratos asked.

"Since when have we NOT solved a puzzle to get something?"

"Point taken…"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon Goddess of War Ascended: A Side Story – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, the God of War franchise and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited, crossover fusion story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This is a sort of prequel to "Moon Goddess of War". Also, the sequel to "Moon Goddess of War" (called "Moon Goddess of War, Guardian of Sparta") has been uploaded as well.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

_With the restoration of the Statue of Apollo, along with the recovery of its lantern, the Lantern of Delos, the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Princess proceeds to solve the mystery within, all in an effort to recover the Eyes of the Oracle…_

"I don't see why I can't simply crawl through the gaps of the cage that are holding those eyes," Usagi said, as she looked at the Eyes of the Oracle, which were set within the bust of the Oracle Aletheia. "I mean, maybe I can fit inside?"

"Be my guest," Kratos said.

Usagi attempted to crawl through the gaps, only to get an electric shock in response.

ZAP!

"Ah!" Usagi screeched.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kratos laughed. "That was a good one…"

"Humph!" Usagi replied indignantly, as she backed off. She was disappointed that her quest to recover the eyes was going to be difficult after all…

Throughout the quest for the Eyes of the Oracle, the pair of warriors had to figure out how to go around the various barriers that had been put into place by the Furies. Meanwhile, after Usagi consulted with the collected works of Archimedes, the Moon Princess figured out a way to manipulate the puzzle that was the Lantern of Delos…

"Alright," Usagi said, as she finished rotating the dial that she was standing on, synchronizing the giant gem stones in the direction of the Sun. "Open the doors."

Grunting, Kratos partially opened the great doors, which were locked by mechanical representation of Apollo himself. Upon being hit by the rays of the Sun, the giant jewel shone, causing the inter-workings to the Lantern of Delos to move on its own in almost a clock-work fashion.

"You know, I wish Ami and Mamoru were here," Usagi said. "They'd appreciate the engineering of this place…"

With the gears and lens aligned, the main barrier set up by the Furies was broken, allowing Kratos and Usagi to cross over…

"Oh, wow!" Usagi said, as she realized where she was.

"What is it?" Kratos said, as he sees Usagi pulling out a scroll from her pouch. "Well?"

"This place is more than just some dedicated statue, or a fancy lighthouse," Usagi said, as she quickly scanned the text. "Archimedes was a genius, so much so that he was able to build a gateway to other worlds…"

Pause.

"No wonder the Ares and the Furies destroyed this place," Usagi said. "From what I can guess, Aletheia could see across time and place. Archimedes, having built the Temple of Delphi, took that same principle and created an actual doorway into other worlds…including to Mount Olympus. When Aries and the Furies caught wind of what was going on, they destroyed this place, since Orkos had tried to use this place to warn Mount Olympus. Hiding the Eyes of the Oracle here, after the statue was destroyed, was the Furies being ironic. I mean, why would there still be minions guarding this place in the first place?"

"So what do we do now?" Kratos asked.

"Here is the 'Trial of Archimedes'," Usagi said. "Only way to get Aletheia's eyes is by doing what we just did in order to break the barrier to get to this other part of the Lantern of Delos, which doesn't really exist in the real world."

"Fine, then proceed…"

Duplicating the process, the same one that allowed them to enter this second world, was easy enough. However, rather than utilizing the rays of the Sun to open the cage, it was the rays of the Moon that opened the second cage, and thus allowing Kratos and Usagi to get Aletheia's eyes…

"Oh, wow," Usagi said, as she looked up at Artemis, the Olympian goddess of the Moon, who held the rays of the Moon in her eyes, with the Moon right behind her…

"What is it?" Kratos said.

"That's…the statue of Artemis, twin sister of Apollo, who is holding up the Lantern of Delos from at night," Usagi said. "She is both cousin and sister, since she is like me….IS me, in fact."

"Pardon?"

Usagi turned around to face her friend.

"Kratos, like phases of the Moon, we are one and same," Usagi said. "Maiden, Mother and Crone represent aspects of the Moon. Hecate, Selene, Artemis…they are the same, as me, Serenity and Chibiusa are the same, as is Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos…"

Pause.

"In a way, that's pretty weird that I am both my own mother and my own daughter," Usagi blanched.

"What are you talking about?" Kratos asked in a confused manner.

"Sorry," Usagi said, as she turns away. "Anyway, Archimedes created a dual dimension, where the Eyes of the Oracle straddle two dimensions. Anyone who doesn't know that will never get the eyes. But if we solve the puzzle on both ends of the Lantern of Delos, we can get the real eyes."

"I STILL have no idea what you are referring to," Kratos said.

"I'm saying that I know how to get those eyes."

"Then, let's go get those eyes."

"I swear, your simplistic approach to everything astounds me…"

Upon obtaining the eyes, the floor reconfigures itself into an elevator of some kind. With the help of the Eyes of the Oracle, finding the hidden latches would not be a problem. Unfortunately, the Trial of Archimedes would begin, as hordes of monster and warriors began to appear.

"Told you this wouldn't be easy," Usagi said, as she pulls her Silver Sword out of its scabbard.

"Good," Kratos said, as he gripped his blades. "I could use some blood-letting."

"What's with you and blood-letting anyway?" Usagi said.

"It's easy to negotiate with the enemy if they fear you."

"Well, gee, tell THEM that," Usagi said, as she points to the cackling Medusae, Amazons warriors, harpies and centaurs, as they prepared for battle.

"I want the girl for myself," said the centaur. "She will make a fine mate."

"Oh, no you don't!" said one of the Amazons. "She may be the enemy, but she is a true warrior maiden! She deserves an honorable death, and not become your concubine 'horseman'."

"Well, WE have dibs on her first!" yelled a Medusa. "She and the Sparta slew too many of our kin!"

"No, we do!" yelled one of the harpies. "They slew more of us than of you!"

And so it went, as the minions of the Furies began to fight amongst themselves, even as Kratos and Usagi watched while breaking out in a sweat.

"Um, I have no idea what to do next," Usagi said.

"Just hope that the females win," Kratos said. "Otherwise, you'll end up as that centaur's woman."

"But…I don't want to have horse babies!" Usagi said in fright, imagining herself giving birth to a baby that was half-pony. "In fact, I don't want to have anyone's babies…"

Pause.

"Except for my 'Mamo-chan'!" Usagi said starry-eyed. "He's the man for me, and I want to start a family with him, even if it means having a certain annoying brat as my kid…"

"I think you are missing the point of what I am trying to say, Bunny," Kratos said, as he shook his head in disbelief…

After completing the Trial of Archimedes, which was only concluded when the minions of the Furies killed each other, Usagi and Kratos finally got their hands on the Eyes of the Oracle. Unfortunately, the Furies managed to get a hold on THEM, as well…

"Arggh!" Kratos yelled, as he tried to break the goo that had him and Usagi bound.

"Ugh!" Usagi said. "I've been slimed…!"

Then a thought came to her.

"I really hope that this…stuff isn't some 'bodily fluid' or something."

"Silence!" Alecto yelled, in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, my friends," said Orkos, as he was thrown onto the floor within the Lantern of Delos. "I tried to warn you-!"

"We'll deal with YOU later, my son!" yelled Tisiphone, as she yanks her son's head.

"I will not be a servant of Ares any longer," growls Kratos.

"We shall see, after your stay in the bowels of the Hecatonchires, Spartan," Alecto said, before turning her head towards Usagi.

"Eep!" Usagi said, as Alecto takes hold of Usagi chin.

"Such a beautiful creature, you are," Alecto said softly. "Normally, we do far worse to you, either serving us as a pleasure maiden…or worse. But I see in you something that we Furies can use."

"I'll never turn to the 'Darkside'!" Usagi said, mustering courage.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Alecto said with annoyance. "But, by the time we are done with you, YOU will become one of US."

"NOOOOOO!" Usagi said. "I don't want to be evil-!"

_And thus, the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Prison are taken to the Prison of the Damned of the Furies, where they would spend a lot of time being tortured (in Kratos' case) or groomed (in Usagi's case) for the purposes of the Furies. That is, until Maegera, in her anger over the loss of her arm at the hands of Kratos, decided to take matters into her own hands…_

"Usagi, wake up," said a familiar voice.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes…

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she sat up in some kind of bed. "Wha-where-?"

"Usagi, calm down," said a familiar face.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said.

Mamoru Chiba smiles at his beloved.

"You were having a bad dream," Mamoru said. "You're safe now."

Usagi rubbed her head and yawned, as she looks around the setting of her room. It appeared as if she was in Mamoru's apartment.

"How did I end up here?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know what happened, but you fell ill after we came back from the future," Mamoru said, as he hands Usagi a cup of tea. "We weren't sure if it was right to take you back to your home, or to a hospital, but we decided that, for now, you should stay at my place for a few days."

"And what did my Mom and Dad say?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Amazingly enough, they were cool about you staying overnight," Mamoru said, as he laughed nervously. "Although, we did tell them that you'd be staying over at Makoto's place."

"Humph," Usagi said. "So, how long…?"

"Just a couple of days. We were worried about you, though."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"But, you know, I could swear that I was someplace else," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Are you sure it's not a dream of yours?" Mamoru said. "You know, dreams can be vivid."

"I guess so…"

There was a moment of silence between Usagi and Mamoru.

"So, what DID you dream, anyway?" Mamoru asked. "It sounded intense."

"Boy, was it ever," Usagi said. "I dreamt that I was in ancient Greece fighting monsters, alongside this mighty warrior named Kratos. Oh, and there were these three evil 'witches' that were a REAL problem, all of them reminded me of Beryl in a weird sort of way, and all of them had bad fashion sense."

"You…don't say," Mamoru said, as he tightened his mouth.

"And one of them, Tisiphone, I think, was this real pervert who tried to seduce me," Usagi said, as she made a face. "As if!"

"Well, we shouldn't dwell on the past," Mamoru said. "But let's talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Maybe we can take our relationship to next level?" Mamoru said hopefully. "We are destined to be together, after all."

"Um, I don't know…"

"Look," Mamoru said, as he takes his hand to stroke Usagi's face. "You do love me, yes?"

"I do, but…I don't think I'm ready to be serious about…us," Usagi said.

"Then, how about a little kiss?"

"Um, okay," Usagi said, as she allows Mamoru to kiss her. And as she does, the Moon Princess looks into her beloved's eyes…

"Wait," Usagi said, as she pushes Mamoru away from her. "How do I even know who Tisiphone is, if all I have done is dream since getting back from the future?"

"Maybe you heard it from school?" Mamoru offered.

"Oh, really? Then you really don't know me very well…TISIPHONE!"

"Curses!" "Mamoru" said, as the illusion fell away, revealing the real Tisiphone. "How did you know?"

"Everyone, including Mamoru, knows that I'm a poor student in school," Usagi said, as she quickly moves away. "And I told you, I'm not interested in you or anyone else for that matter! Well, my Mamo-chan is the exception, but still…you get what I mean!"

"Oh, poo," Tisiphone said, as her illusion went away, revealing an inner chamber within the Citadel of the Furies.

Usagi looks around the chambers. It was spacious to be sure, with columns forming a ring around the primary platform. She could also see that Kratos was confronting Alecto herself.

"Sister, we have failed!" Tisiphone said, as her flying bird creature carries its mistress to Alecto's side.

"As have I," Alecto said with a sneer. "Kratos has refused our offer of pleasure."

"I only want to be freed from my blood oath, so that I may return to my family in peace," Kratos said.

"Oh, no," Alecto said. "YOU belong to the gods. And since you refuse our offer, you both shall die by our hands!"

"I didn't refuse anything!" Usagi yelled. "I simply didn't want to be with anyone!"

"Too late!" Tisiphone said, as she began to change reality, even as Alecto changes her form to that of a giant, multi-tentacle sea monster.

"Now suffer the wrath of the Furies!" Alecto said. "RRRRRARRRRGH-!"

"Tentacles," Usagi said. "ALWAYS with the tentacles. What are we, back home in Japan…?"

With Tisiphone's spell complete, Usagi and Kratos find themselves on a damaged ship, as it circles what appeared to be a whirlpool.

"You know, you'd think Alecto and Tisiphone would be more upset at us for Maegera's death," Usagi said.

"As you say, the day is young," Kratos said, as he grips his Blades of Chaos. "We do this, together."

"Together," Usagi said, as she smiles. She then thrusts her hands into the air, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Dios Moon Prism…Make-Up?"

FWOOSH!

When the light show cleared, Usagi had become Shin Sailor Moon…for the first time. Usagi's simple gown was rewoven into ancient warrior version of her traditional sailor fuku, complete with silver breastplate armor, given the Moon Princess a look fit for a Amazon.

"Whoa," Shin Sailor Moon said.

"A little too fancy for my tastes, but it suits you," Kratos said. "You ready?"

"Ready," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she twirls her Silver Sword. "I'll deal with Tisiphone up top, while you get to play with Alecto."

"Typical how you get to deal with the easy foes," Kratos said.

"Hey, I ain't going to deal with HER down there," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she stared down into the whirl pool. She could barely make out Alecto's monster form.

"Uh-uh, no way."

"Humph," Kratos said, as he took a deep breath before running across the deck to dive over the side of the boat.

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, Tisiphone floats overhead.

"So, it's you and me," Tisiphone sneered. "We could have had a good life together."

"No, we wouldn't," Shin Sailor Moon said. "I would have been nothing more than a plaything for your amusement. Besides, what you have done to your 'guests' at the Prison of the Damned is unforgiveable."

"So be it, Moon Princess!" Tisiphone said, as she summons Spartan warriors to the boat. "See how you fare against THEM!"

"Yaaah!" yelled the first Spartan, as he charges forward, followed by a thrust of his spear.

Taking her fighting lessons from Kratos to heart, Shin Sailor Moon side-steps the blow, and quickly slices the spear in half.

SLICE!

CLAK!

Shin Sailor Moon then uses a doppelganger to stymie the first attacker while she turned to block a second attacker's spear thrust with her Silver Shield.  
CLANG!

After creating yet another doppelganger, Shin Sailor Moon leaps into the air, takes out her Silver Club, charges it with the Lightning of Zeus, and slams it onto the deck of the ship, sending out waves of electricity that decimates her foes in the immediacy.

ZAARK-BOOM!

Tisiphone showers energy blasts, causing Shin Sailor Moon to move on the defensive.

"Yikes!" Shin Sailor Moon said, as she leaps out of the way. She then takes a step back, pulls out her Silver Javelin, and flings it at Tisiphone.

"You missed!" Tisiphone yelled in delight.

"I did?" Shin Sailor Moon said, as the skies open up with a shower of Silver Spears that rained down upon Tisiphone and the rest of her Spartan minions.

"Augh!" Tisiphone screeched, as her animal familiar was impaled. The Fury felt the creature's pain, rather than feeling the pain in a direct way.

"I guess I didn't," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she takes out her Silver Sword, mentally preparing herself for the next melee…

Later, Alecto and Tisiphone, both mortally wounded from their respective battles with Kratos and Shin Sailor Moon respectively, are returned to their normal guises.

"It is over," Kratos said. "Free me from my blood oath to Ares!"

"It…it will NEVER be over," Alecto said. "The will of the Furies will live on, long after WE have perished!"

"What do you mean by that?" Shin Sailor Moon asked, dreading the answer.

"Why do you think we spent much time with you, Moon Princess?" Tisiphone said. "Why do you think you adapted to Maegera's power so easily?"

"No, I didn't-"

"Of course you dis!" Alecto said. "Kratos was supposed to be the weapon Ares would have used to bring down the rein of Zeus, but you interfered, changing the winds of Fate. And when that happened, we knew it would be a matter of time before our own demise occurs…"

Kratos knew what was going on, and the terrible price that his friend Bunny had paid in order to save him from himself and those he cared about."

"YOU, Moon Princess, will be the Fury of the Olympus," Tisiphone said. "For the remainder of your days, we will be a part of you…as your shadow."

"No!" Shin Sailor Moon cried out, as she felt the power of Alecto and Tisiphone flow into her, joining that of Maegera's. A glowing Omega symbol forms around her crescent moon symbol, marking the Moon Princess as a Fury.

"It is too bad you and Kratos never accepted our original offers," Alecto said. "It would have been a glorious new era…for the gods…"

And, with that, the last two Furies die, leaving their legacy to live on…

"I can…feel them," Shin Sailor Moon said, as she looked at Kratos in fear. "I can feel them…inside me."

Kratos takes Shin Sailor Moon into his arms, as the Moon Princess cries.

A week later, Kratos and Usagi return to Sparta, with Orkos in tow.

"So, this is your home, Spartan?" Orkos said.

"It is," Kratos said, as he smells the air. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace with himself…

Orkos nods his head, and then turned towards Usagi.

"Are you sure you won't do this thing?" Orkos said, referring to the single oath stone that was embedded in his stomach. With Usagi as the new Fury, she freed the prisoners within Hecatonchires, including Aegaeon the Titan.

"I will, only if you promise me that you will write down your experiences, and the experiences of those touched by your mothers, as a testimony for future generations to read about," Usagi said. "And then, I want you to live…for Aletheia's sake."

"I do not know about the latter, but I promise you the former," Orkos said.

"Then, it shall be done," Usagi said, as she casually removes the stone from Orkos side.

PLUCK!

"Thank you," Orkos said with relief. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart…"

Kratos began seeing the full extent to what he had done in his mind. He growls, as he falls to his knees while reaching out to his companion.

"I have you, Kratos," Usagi said, as she held the Ghost of Sparta's hand. "And I always will."

"Th-thank you, Bunny," Kratos managed to say, as he began to breathe more easily. He could remember everything that he had done, after her had asked to serve Ares at the god of war's discretion. However, he did remember being stopped from committing a greater sin: the slaughter of his wife and child. He could remember when he was stopped by a certain annoying, yet good-natured girl, from doing the deed.

_I have you, Kratos. And I always will…_

Kratos turned toward Usagi, who smiles in return. This resulted in the Ghost of Sparta smiling for the first time in a while, twice thus far.

"Is…is that a smile on your face?" Usagi said, as she teased Kratos.

"No," Kratos said, as he blushed slightly. "Just…a reflex from the spasms of muscle pain I've been feeling lately."

"Sure, it is…"

"What do you do now, Ghost of Sparta?" Orkos said. "You are freed from the Furies."

"But not from Aries," Kratos said, as he sees his wife and daughter, before standing up. "You know that my family was purposely placed in a situation for me to kill them, so that I could be the perfect weapon for Ares. If I have to journey to the ends of the Earth to rid me of THAT burden, the guilt of being a tool of Ares, then I shall continue to stay away from those I care about…for their sake…"

Pause.

"My friend, tell Lysandra and Calliope that I still live, and that I shall return to them as soon as possible," Kratos said, as he extends his arm in friendship.

"I will," Orkos said, as he accepts the hand in friendship. "You have my word…"

As Kratos and Usagi depart Sparta, Kratos looks back at his home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Usagi said. "You do know that Ares won't be satisfied until he gets what he wants."

"Just as you are burdened by the legacy of the Furies, I am burdened by what I have done to get to my present predicament," Kratos said. "And as long as I am not at peace, I cannot take the chance that I might endanger my family."

"_Don't worry, Kratos," Usagi said. "Until you no longer need me, I'll be there for you."_

_And thus, the journey of the Ghost of Sparta and the Moon Princess would continue, until the day Ares is defeated by their hands. What resulted from that is, of course, another story…_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is a prequel to "Moon Goddess of War". Check it out. Later…**


End file.
